


What A Workout

by RandomRedneck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Short, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Zarya helps Mei shed some LB's.





	What A Workout

“All that gym time, and I haven’t lost an ounce…”

 

Mei poked her slight pudge as she look herself over in the mirror.

 

“Maybe it was all that time in the cryo-chamber…”

 

As she lamented her weight woe, a pair of strong hands came to rest on her shoulders.

 

“I think you look fine, pretty snowflake.”

 

Zarya poked at her little pudge too.

 

“I think makes you look cute.”

 

Mei huffed…then remembered her current squeeze was a total fitness goddess.

 

“That’s it!  Aleksandra, can you help me lose a pound or two? Pretty please?”

 

She gave her towering GF her best puppy-dog eyes.

 

“Eh…okay. But what workout would…work…hmm…”

 

A devious thought crossed her mind, a sly smile creeping across her face.

 

“I have perfect routine for you. Follow me to room.”

 

Mei did just that. She had no clue what she was in for…

 

**A surprisingly long amount of time later**

Mei stumbled out of Zarya’s room. Hair mussed, glasses askew and looking rather blissful.

 

“Now that was a workout…”

 

The large Russian exited her room, swatting Mei on the tush.

 

“Go on, check scale now.”

 

Still a little wobbly-legged, Mei half walked, half stumbled over. And…

 

“Wow! Half a pound!  Aleksandra, how can I thank you?”

 

Zarya chuckled, pointing to her door.

 

“You can come in for second routine.”

 

Mei actually gulped.

 

“Uh…I think I’ve exercised enough for one day,  _lapochka._ Thanks though.”

 

She walked over and stole a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“My pleasure.”


End file.
